


Say No To This

by daggersandribbons



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, fem!Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: The Hamilton song "Say No To This" but with a Supernatural twist





	Say No To This

There's nothing like summer in the city. Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty. There's trouble in the air, you can smell it And Gabriel's by himself. I'll let him tell it.

"I haven't slept in a week," Gabriel sighed. He was weak. He was awake. You've never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break. Longing for Kali, missing his wife; that's when Ms. Samantha walked into his life. 

There was a knock on Gabriel's door. On the other side was a girl named Samantha Winchester-Novak, she was tall and gorgeous. Her long chocolate locks were curled and she wore a pale blue dress. 

"I know you are a man of honor, so sorry to bother you at home. But I don't know where to go..." she began to explain that her husband was doing her wrong, then suddenly he was up and gone. She didn't have the means to go on. Gabriel offered a loan, he offered to walk her home. He gave her money he had stashed away, she lived a block away. Gabriel entered the house, it was nearly barren. 

"Well, I should get back home." Gabriel trailed off as Samantha's face turned red. She laid on the bed, let her legs spread, and said  
"Stay?"

He should've said no to it. As she undressed and he undressed, he began to mumble to himself. 

"Lord, show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this. She looks so helpless." Next thing he knew, her mouth was on his and he didn't say no.

Gabriel wished it was the last time, it became a pastime. The two met more times in that month than you count. One day, Gabriel was checking his mail when he received an email from a Mister Lucifer Novak, it read:

"Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me: down on their luck.  
You see, that was my wife who you decided to..."

Gabriel's mouth dropped open as he cursed. He refreshed the screen to find a new email.

"Uh oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold. So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled and hey, you can keep seein' my whore wife...If the price is right: if not I'm telling your wife. (; "

Gabriel slammed his laptop and raced to Samantha. 

"How could you?!" He screamed in her face. She began to cry and fell to the ground.

"So was your story a setup?"  
"I don't know about any letter..."  
"Stop crying god damn it, get up!"  
"I didn't know any better!"  
"I am ruined..."  
"Please don't leave me I am helpless..." 

The conversation went on, when Samantha's eyes brightened.

"Just give him what he wants and you can have me! Whatever he wants, if you pay, you can stay!" She said. Samantha approached him, and began to remove her clothing. 

"The situation's helpless, and my body's screaming hell yes." Gabriel mumbled before Samantha's lips crashed onto his. 

~

The two laid in bed together, Samantha tracing Gabriel's chest with her finger. 

"So?" She asked. Gabriel sighed.

"Nobody needs to know."


End file.
